


July 28th - Monsters

by S0phos



Series: DE Art Fest July 2020 [28]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Evolution, octopunk media - Fandom
Genre: DEArtfest, F/F, M/M, Monsters, Panic, Separation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0phos/pseuds/S0phos
Summary: These just seem to be getting shorter and shorter but the burn out is starting to hit and I'm now writing these after work so am very tired! Wanna push through to the end so I can say I finished it all but bare with me XD
Relationships: Tina Chen (Detroit: Become Human)/Valerie Morales-Chen, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: DE Art Fest July 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811668
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	July 28th - Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> These just seem to be getting shorter and shorter but the burn out is starting to hit and I'm now writing these after work so am very tired! Wanna push through to the end so I can say I finished it all but bare with me XD

“Gonna go check on her… I don’t think she’s doing too hot.” Gavin said as he shuffled out of Nines’ hold and towards the other side of the DPD office. It was their third day stuck in here… there wasn’t much they could do other than wait. If anything, they had the luck of being armed; this was a luxury that not every household had. Whatever these _things_ were, they were violent, deadly and would stop at nothing to take down anything in their way.

Now, Nines and Gavin worked together - they practically never left each other's sides. Tina however would wake up at 8am and Valerie would already be up and gone. They loved each other dearly but one on one time was rare for them. And now Tina was locked up away from her and had no idea whether or not she was ok. It was starting to take a toll.

Gavin slid down the wall and landed beside Tina with a thump. There was no recognition as she stared across the room, idly fiddling with a pen in her hand. Gavin watched in twirl and spin in her fingers that looked harrowed and worn down. Not to mention that there were no nails left.  
“Hey T.”  
No response.  
“You doing ok?”  
No response.  
“Please Tina… talk to me. I know this is rough and we’re all scared but we’re gonna make it through this.”

Gavin closed his eyes for a moment but before he could open them he felt his side being tackled by his best friend. This was the first real movement she had made in the three days they had been here. He felt the hug grow tighter as choked sobs began to fight their way out. He responded with a similar tight grasp and let his weight fall onto her. Slowly they both sunk into an entangled mess on the floor and eventually they felt two other forms join them. An android and his best friend. These four had been through shit together. But they were a unit. If anyone could make it through a fuckin’ zombie apocalypse, it would be them.


End file.
